An afternoon at Chiroru Bakery
by KrazyPokkyLuvers
Summary: Crossover of Fruits Basket, Chobits, InuYasha, and YuYu Hakusho. Plot is being made up along with the story. Read to find out more!


Kai: Okie dokie smokie su!! As ya should know, Suga and I are doing yet another fanfic!! DUH Anywayz, It's a crossover of…. Wait… lemme get the list…. takes out ripped up sheet of paper folded in many different directions covered in pen writings and many holes okie dokie smokie su! It's Fruits Basket, Chobits, InuYasha, and YuYu Hakusho!!! We wanted to try a large variety .. Just to warn ya… this has absolutely no plot… we actually started it when we were forced to do a skit in our language class… isn't that wonderful? Okay then, I'll stop wasting your time and let you read the stupid thing now kehehe Hope ya likes!

Kai: P.S. Since this is so short… I decided to call it a prologue instead of an actual chappy …Shall I do a disclaimer? I really don't want too… really… I don't… I have no choice do I… sighs fine fine… we don't own anybody from Fruits Basket, Chobits, InuYasha, or YuYu Hakusho… though I would love to own Momiji and Gure and Aaya and Ritsu he's just so funny! and Plum I love her little morning workout!! and Kirara and Rin and Sesshy He'd be fun to pick on and Inu just to yell sit and Hiei he's so short!! It's so kawaii!! and Boo!!! . I'm sure Suga would love to have Sesshy and Youko, ne Suga?

PROLOGUE:

It was a bright and sunny afternoon as any happy-go-lucky fanfic would start off. The funniest trio of the Fruits Basket series, the ever so famous Mabudachi trio, were on their way to lunch at the Chiroru Bakery. As they entered they were greeted by a pretty young girl with strange ears on her head… a lame excuse for cat ears maybe?

"KOMBAN WA!!!" She exclaimed happily, leaving the Mabudachi trio in total confusion. Quickly, another waitress ran up to the young girl and whispered something into her… ear? then bowed to the three confused costumers.

"Gomen nasai, she's new and gets confused a lot", the waitress said and smiled then ran off to another table.

"KONNICHI WA!!!!" The young girl exclaimed yet again as if she hadn't made a mistake before.

"Konnichi wa" the three said back and smiled.

"San-nin?" the girl asked and all three nodded in response. "Follow Chi, please!" She said happily and grabbed 3 menus while walking off to a table. The Mabudachi trio followed. Shigure eyed her pervertedly as Ayame continued to describe his flashback to the two that he was explaining before. Hatori seemed to have drifted into another world.

The young girl stood patiently at their table, after introducing herself as Chi, while the three sat down and looked at the menus to see what pastries they should order. After ordering Shigure ordered some sweet bean paste bread, Ayame ordered some custard pudding, and Hatori ordered a piece of bread… (quite an appetite, ne?), in case your wondering… I don't know what for…, Chi literally skipped joyfully away to the kitchen. Ayame finally finished his story shortly after and seeing his chance, Hatori finally could ask:

"How is Yuki?" Expecting something else? He is a doctor after all…

"Oh, Yuki? He's been quite happy with Tohru around and he doesn't break the house that much anymore" Shigure replied happily.

"…I meant his health, Shigure. He didn't come for his appointment as usual.".

"Oh! He seems to be well, perfect condition I must say".

"Oh no!! My little brother can't get sick!! I don't know what I would do!!! What if something would happen and I wasn't there!!! How would I be able to bond with my little brother?!" Ayame exclaimed in his loud, passionate voice, disturbing some neighboring tables.

"Don't worry, Aaya, if Yuki would become sick you'd be the first person I would call" Shigure said.

". . . You'd think the doctor was more important…" Hatori muttered, but it was unheard as the thought of Yuki becoming sick had stimulated yet another flashback in Ayame's mind and of course he had to share it with the rest of the world. Luckily Chi came back with their orders and handed them out happily.

"Hideki!" she said every time she placed a plate on the table.

Hatori would raise his eyebrow if he was the type and poked his bread lightly with his chopsticks. "Nani? Did she say Hideki…?" he wondered out loud, but yet again was unheard as Ayame busily chattered and Shigure listened with an amused smile on his face. Chi walked off to another table as the Mabudachi trio sort of entertained themselves… well, Ayame entertained them anyway.

Long after finishing their meals and Ayame's flashback ended, Chi came back and picked up their plates.

"Ikura desu ka?" Hatori asked her as Ayame's talking was starting to give him a slight headache. He watched in confusion as her face calmed down and her eyes seemed to flicker and gleam lifelessly for a second.

"Ni sen-en!" she replied and smiled.

"Gure's paying!!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I don't have any money!" Shigure said, receiving a slight glare from Hatori.

"You said you were going to pay" Hatori said.

"Demo, I left my wallet at home!" Shigure smiled innocently. Seeing Hatori's look he also added, "I'll bring Yuki to his check-up next week, I promise!"

Hatori sighed in defeat Yuki needs that check-up! and pulled out his wallet. He had a feeling this was going to happen and brought his just in case, knowing Ayame definently wouldn't have thought of bringing his. Paying Chi and after watching her leave, he returned his glare to Shigure. "Don't forgot, I'll be expecting the both of you next week"

"I won't!" Shigure said quickly. Before anyone could say another word the door to the bakery was slammed shut.

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIII!!!!!!!" a junior high school girl you could tell by her outfit was yelling outside the door, with a red mark on her face where the door hit her. But no one noticed, they were all staring at the man in a strange bright red outfit with long silvery hair who had his head literally in the ground like an ostrich.

Everyone stared in shock at the sight. The junior high school girl walked in with a definently pissed off expression and stomped all over the man as she headed to the counter to order some pastries with a sweet smile.

Chi came back to the Mabudachi trio's table as if nothing happened and handed Hatori his change. "Domo arigato gozaimasu!! Dewa konban!" she said and bowed before walking to the table beside theirs.

'This waitress needs to look at the business hours…' Hatori thought.

The man at the front finally got up, obviously trying to hold back his anger, his face bright red from the impact. He fixed his red cap and glared at the girl who walked up and handed him her bags of pastries. He snatched them away and stomped out as she glared at his back. "You need to learn how to hold a door for someone, InuYas…" she was saying as she followed him outside.

The Mabudachi trio stood up and left also, splitting their seperate ways to their homes.

At a table near the window of the bakery, two youkai sat, staring after the man in red.

The taller redhead sipped his tea quietly and looked back at the smaller black and white haired youkai who was still looking out the window.

"What is a hanyou doing out here?" The smaller youkai finally asked, looking at the redhead and breaking the silence.

"There's only one way to find out… shall we go get the others?" the redhead replied.

"Those humans just slow us down"

"You must admit, they do have extraordinary powers…"

"You do what you want, I'm going after that hanyou" and with that, the shorter youkai left the bakery. The redhead smiled to himself as their waitress came to their table.

"Will that be all sir? Your total is ni hyaku san juu-en at the moment…"

Kai: Okay, I'm sure some of you are confused with the Japanese terms, sorry I used them but I just love doing that! Okay here I'll list the words and their meanings in the order they came in the story:

Konban wa: Greeting used in the evening only

Gomen nasai: Very sorry

Konnichi wa: Greeting normally used in the afternoon only

San-nin: 3 when counting people

Nani: What

Ikura desu ka: How much is it?

Ni sen-en: 2000 Yen

Demo: But

Osuwari: Sit

Domo arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Dewa konban: See you this evening

Youkai: Demons

Hanyou: Half-breed

Ni hyaku san juu-en: 230 Yen

P.S. – Hideki is a name. If you still have no idea what the point of that part was, I suggest you either read the manga Chobits or watch the anime series.

Kkz, thankyz! Please review and we'll update as soon as possible!!


End file.
